Mutant World
by QueenOfTheUniverse
Summary: The turtles find themselves in a strange world of sand on their search for the kidnapped Irma and Vernon. But the reason for their kidnapping, is the strangest of all! Irma has a secret, even she doesn't know about which might include super powers!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 1

Leonardo sliced his Katana through the air in an endless swirl of circles and arcs that blinded the eyes if you watched for too long.

"Man, Leo, do you always have to be practicing? Don't you know all that stuff already?" Raphael asked from the doorway to the turtle's practice and exercise room.

"I'm doing this to keep in top form, and so I can be sure I don't forget any of this," Leo said without losing his concentration on the Katana. Raph sighed. "You know Raph, you should be doing this too."

"Yeah, whatever."

Raph left the room and went out to the living room of their lair. Michelangelo was watching some cartoon on TV. Raphael wasn't interested in it, but he sat down next to his brother anyway. There was nothing else better to do; New York City didn't seem to need saving at all today. Suddenly, his turtle com began beeping at him.

"Oh man!" Mikey exclaimed, turning from the TV to look at Raph.

"Hey, what's up April?" Raph asked when her picture appeared on the com's screen.

"You guys had better get down here right away! Bebop and Rocksteady just carried off Irma and Vernon!"

"We'll be right there!"

Leonardo and Donatello had already entered the room and had heard what their friend had said.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Together, they raced out to the turtle van, started it up and sped towards Channel six news headquarters. When they got there, they found a huge hole in the side of the tall building and a very quickly disappearing vehicle of some kind. It was too far away for them to give chase. April met them at the door.

"What happened?" Leonardo asked her.

"I'm not sure. One moment everything was just fine, and the next, there was this huge hole in the wall and I saw Bebop and Rocksteady taking Vernon and Irma away! And then you showed up."

"Hmmmmm……" Donatello rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder what Shredder wanted with the two of them?"


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 2

"Oh man! You interrupted my TV show for this!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Come on Mikey! This is serious!"

"But it was a good episode! Mr. Fake Rabbit was just about to dump a bucket of fish on Mr. Real Rabbit's head! And then Mr. Real Rabbit was going to…."

"Mikey, we already know how it goes. You've told us this how many times?"

"Yeah, but…."

"You've seen that show too many times!"

"Alright, look, we need to figure out what Shredder wants with Irma and Vernon," Leonardo stated, matter-of-factly.

"Right. And then we need to find away to get them away from him!"

"I hope you guys know what you're doing!" April commented.

"Dealing with the Shredder? Oh yeah, we've got it all under control!" Raphael gave Michelangelo a hard look, when his brother made a face at him.

"Wait! What was that!" Michelangelo asked all of a sudden.

"Just your imagination, I'm sure."

"No! I swear I just saw something!"

"Come on, Bebop and Rocksteady headed that way so let's follow them and see if we can learn anything." Leonardo started off in the direction the two goons had taken.

"Do you want me to come with you?" April asked.

"No, I think you should stay here. This could get dangerous. Besides, if they should come back, or if anything else should happen, we'll need you to call us, let us know what's going on."

"But guys! I know what I saw!" Mikey tried again.

Just then Mr. Thompson, April's boss, could be heard inside the news building, shouting for her. "April O'Neil! Get in here! You've got work to do!"

"OK, I'll be on the look out for anything suspicious, you can count on me!"

"Great! Thanks April!"

"No problem!" she said, as she went back to work

"OK, let's follow those two!"

Everyone followed Leo, except Michelangelo.

"Yeah, but, I KNOW, I saw something!"

"No you didn't."

"But I did! I swear!"

"Yada yada yada, blah blah blah! Nothing Mikey!"

"Guys!" There was a choking sound, and when everyone turned around, their brother, was gone!


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 3

"What? Where did he go?"

"Mikey! This isn't funny!" Raphael called out.

"Hey, where are you? Where did you go?"

"Mikey!"

"Mikey?"

"Oh great. Just great. He just had to disappear like that. Now what are we gonna do? Irma and Vernon have been kidnapped, and now Mikey disappears!"

"Raph, don't worry, he couldn't have gone too far," Leo reasoned.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not worried. Shredder, or whoever, or whatever, can have him for all I care!"

"You don't really mean that."

"Yeah, I guess I don't. But still!"

"Guys, come on, we've got people to find here," Donatello broke in.

"Yeah, right!"

"Well, where do we start?"

"I don't know."

"I suggest we start looking around here to see where Mikey could have gone. Then we can go from there."

The three of them split up and began combing the area for any clues as to what could have happened. They looked under garbage cans, around corners, under flattened cardboard boxes, in parked cars, under them, and around them. Raphael walked into Channel Six News. He searched everywhere in the building as quickly as possible, while trying to keep out of sight at the same time.

"What….what was that!" a woman nearly screamed as he darted into a dark room. He vaulted himself through the air and grabbed hold of a pipe near the ceiling.

"What are you screaming about?" April's boss asked.

"Nothing…nothing….I just thought I saw something GREEN run that way. It's nothing, nothing I'm sure."

"Yeah, well, you'd better be sure! Not hurry up and get back to work!"

Raphael heard feet running down the hall and more feet walking heavily towards the door to his dark hiding spot. Mr. Thompson poked his head inside and took a quick look around. Upon finding nothing, he left. Raph let go of the pipe, and landed quietly on the floor. Sticking his head out the door, he made sure no one was coming. When he was satisfied, he ran down the hall, and continued to search the building.

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Donatello continued their search outside.

"Hey! Leo! Look what I found!"

Leonardo ran over to his brother. "What are they?" he asked.

"I don't know. But they look like….marbles."

"Probably just some kid's stuff, that got left behind, I bet. Come on, lets go find Raph."

"No! But there are only three here. One red, purple, and blue! There's no orange. Do you see what I'm getting at? Mikey's missing, and so is the orange marble."

"Providing there really is or was an orange one. How do we know? I'm sure it's nothing."

"What are we all looking at? Did you find something?" Raph asked, as he came out of the news building.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 4

Right then, Donatello disappeared. He was there one second, and the next…..he was gone!

"What? What just happened Leo?" Raph asked.

"I don't know."

In Donatello's place were two marbles. One was red, and the other was blue.

"I don't know at all. But I would suggest we take these marbles and find out!"

"What?"

"Come on Raph, you take the red one, and I'll talk the blue one."

"Leo, it's just a marble!"

"Somehow, I don't think so."

Together they picked up their respective marbles and stood there looking at each other.

"Well, this is great, oh brother of mine! Now what?"

Suddenly, bright swirling lights came up from the ground and surrounded the two brothers. Blue and red lights, mixed together, as they found themselves being lifted off the ground in a weightless state. And then, they shot out, and went flying through a tunnel created by the colors.

"Whoa! Waah! Oh boy!"

"Ahhhh!"

Within seconds, they were dumped on the ground.

Raph was the first one to stand up and look around. "What the…..? Where are we?" he asked.

Not too far away, they saw Donatello helping Mikey to stand up.

"Oooohhhh, I think I musta fell on my poor head," Michelangelo commented, holding a hand to his head. "Do I have a dent up there Donny?"

"No, you don't."

Raph, walked over to them, with Leo right behind him. "Of course you have a dent in your head! That's why your so crazy!"

"Hey, guys, forget that. We're all OK, so let's just try to figure out exactly where we are!"

They looked around, only to find hard redish orange dirt below them, and not much else. The hard packed dirt made hills and mountains as well as valleys and empty stream beds.

"I just wanna know how we got here and what those marble things were. Where did they go anyway?" Donny asked.

"They're over there! It looks like they've grouped together on their own or something, cause we landed over there, far away from you guys and we were holding them when we landed."

"Come on guys, we could have dropped them when we landed, and they could have easily rolled together."

"Raph's right. Especially with that hard sudden fall."

Mikey picked one up and walked a few steps away from the others. He put it back on the ground and left it there. They all watched it, as after a few seconds, it did indeed begin to roll towards the other three. It stopped when it reached them.

"Hmmmm, that's weird…."Donatello mused.

"Come on, you guys, we don't know how we got here, what we came here for, and we don't know where we are. Nor do we know who else lives here. We should be on guard, and searching for some kind of life, maybe someone who could help us figure this whole thing out!"


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 5

A/N: Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Please don't forget to hit the review button when you get to the end of the page! Thanks! And enjoy!

"Yeah, and don't forget, we still have to find Irma and Vernon !"

"Right! Let's just hope April's OK too."

"Hey, guys! Look!" Mikey pointed towards one of the apparently dry stream beds.

"What Mikey? It's just a dry stream bed. What do you want?"

"No, look! I swear I saw movement!"

They all looked closer, and sure enough, the bed wasn't as empty as they'd first thought. There was loose sand in it, and that loose sand was moving! It was going along the bed as if it was water.

"Woah...what the hell?"

"I don't get it...Where's the water?"

Everyone was so preoccupied with the sand stream they hadn't noticed Michaelangelo disappearing over a small hill. What they saw next made them jump back in fright. Michaelangelo was in the sand stream, on some sort of chariot being pulled by two huge fish jumping out of the water as they swam.

"Hey guys!" Mikey waved to them as he went by, holding the reins in one hand, he motioned behind him. "Hop on board!"

He was going too fast for them to join him and he was gone in an instant. His brothers looked at each other in shock and then back towards the stream as three pairs of giant fish swam up with chariots behind them. Donatello shrugged his shoulders before jumping onto the first sand chariot.

"Well, guess we'd better follow him, make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Leonardo said, following Donatello.

Raphael followed his brothers and together they flew up the stream.

"Well, at least the fish are real," Raph said to himself, watching the scales of his fish sparkle in the sunlight when they jumped out of the water. "Man, I could really go for some pizza with fish on it, that sounds really good right about now! When was the last time I ate anyway?"

The two silver fish stopped dead in the stream causing the chariot to buck upwards when it hit them. Rahpael fell backwards into the sandy stream. The sand splashed upwards as he sunk lower and lower. The turtle looked around him, amazed at the bubbles coming out of his mouth when he let air out. The sand felt just like water. When he'd fallen some sand had gotten into his mouth, but it didn't taste like sand. It tasted like water! He kicked his feet and pushed himself upwards and broke the surface, spitting out sand water, surprise covering his face. His brothers were no longer in sight but the chariot was still there, along with two very angry looking fish.

"What? What did I do?" he asked. Then he remembered thinking about fish on a pizza. "Oh. I didn't say that out loud...did I? Oh, come on! I didn't mean it! Now hurry up! They're getting away!"

Raph climbed back onto the chariot as the fish turned back around and headed off towards the rest of his brothers. Feeling wood beneath his feet he looked down to make sure he was still standing on sand. He was. Looking back up, he could see Leonardo in the distance as his fish raced to catch up with the others.


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 6

A/N: Irma fans, beware! Something strange, and amazing is about to happen! And don't forget to R+R! Thanks people!

"Hey, Mikey! Where are they taking us?" Donatello shouted to his brother.

"Don't ask me! You should be asking them!" Michelangelo turned to see his brother.

"Sorry, I just thought since you seemed to bond with them so early and all..."

"Donny, I don't speak fish! OK?"

Donatello sighed and shook his head.

"Guys! Look!" Leonardo called out.

Everyone turned to look at him, as he pointed over the next sand hill. They looked where he was pointing and all pulled on the reins of their fish.

"Wow...what is that?" Michelangelo asked.

"It's a city, Mikey! Can't you tell a city from the distance?" Raph asked.

"Gee, I'm so sorry, Raph!"

"Guys! Cut it out! I suggest we get off the river here and go check it out. Maybe someone there can explain what happened and why we're here," Leo said, climbing off his sand chariot.

The others followed behind him.

"Wait!" Donatello called. "I think we should each take our marbles. In case we get separated. They might help us to find each other."

"Good thinking," Leonardo took the blue marble from his palm.

"Ahhh!" Raphael cried out as he fell over.

Something yellow was covering him and when it got off him, they all stared in surprise at the news reporter standing in front of them.

"What the hell's going on? Where am I? Where are we? Oh, sorry Raph. Didn't know I'd land on you."

"April!"

Raphael stood up, grumbling to himself.

"But...how...?"

"How did you get here?"

April opened her palm to reveal a small yellow marble.

"I found this in the station, and went to throw it out when this happened!" she waved her hands around at the sandy world they'd all landed in. "How did you get here? And where are we anyway?"

Each turtle opened his palm to reveal a similar marble in their band colors.

"If I knew where we were, I'd tell you. We were about to go find out ourselves," Donatello pointed towards the city they were headed towards.

"Great, well, let's get started! I have a news report due at 6pm and Mr. Thompson is getting antsy about Irma and Vernon being kidnaped." April started off in the direction he'd pointed out.

"April! Wait!" Leonardo called her back.

She stopped.

"We need a plan! We don't know who or what's in that city. We could be walking right into a trap."

"Right. Sorry. Do you think Irma and Vernon could be here?"

"It's possible. I mean, we were on the trail of their disappearance when we landed here," Leo said.

"I still don't understand these marbles," Donny commented, intently studying his. "I mean, how do they work? It's so amazing!"

"Donny, let's not worry about that right now! Remember, we have to find Irma and Vernon! They could be in real danger!"

"Like they're not already," Raph whispered under his breath.

Mikey jabbed Raph in the side with his elbow and Raph turned an angry eye towards him. Michelangelo, however, was looking in the other direction towards the city. Raph pushed him over into the sand.

"Hey!"

Michelangelo stood up and pushed Raph backwards.

A large sigh came from Leonardo as he stepped between his fighting brothers.

"Guys! Guys! Quit it! We have to work together here! We have to find Irma and Vernon! Remember, Shredder had them kidnaped! We have to find out what he wants with them! Not stop it! Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT: Mutant World: Chapter 7

A/N: I know there are lots of people reading this story. There has to be. However, no one's leaving comments. Comments would mean the world to me and let me know what you think. Do you like the story? Do you hate it? I need to know more than maybe you read it, maybe you got here by mistake. Why would I bother to work on this and post it if no one seemed interested? Please people? Post some comments. Also, Surprises abound in this chapter! And maybe an Irma and Vernon sighting!

"OK, here's the plan," Leonardo said, motioning them all closer so he wouldn't have to shout their plans to the whole world. Once everyone was close enough the lead turtle began to explain the plan, "We'll move towards the city in a rotating circle, our backs to the center. April, you get to be in the center. OK?"

"Why do I always have to be in the center?" April asked.

"Because..." Leo thought a second. "Because you don't have a weapon, that's why."

"Guys! Look!" Donatello pointed towards the ground where a mound of sand had taken on a new shape. "A gun!"

"This sand is weird stuff," Mikey said, noticing the surprised look on April's face. "We rode these chariots made of sand down the river but they felt so real!"

April bent down and picked up the sand gun, amazed by its heft and metal feel.

"The sand recognized her need," Donatello explained.

"Right. Well, now that I'm armed, I'm joining the circle. And don't you think I can't use this!"

Leonardo nodded and they gathered into a rotating circle, slowly walking towards the city while keeping an eye on all sides of them in case of danger.

The city wasn't as far away as it had first seemed and they arrived in short order. Still in their circle they all jumped a mile high when they heard a loud voice nearby scream out:

"Hey! Welcome to Mutant World! And I can see you've come to the right place!"

All four turtles and April turned to see an alligator standing on his hind legs, his upper legs resting on what would have been his hips if he'd been a human. His mouth was split into a huge grin.

"Aww, come on! Don't look so surprised!" the alligator raised his hands in a welcoming gesture. "You are mutants...are you not? Well, I know you're not Miss," he nodded towards April.

"Well, that's a relief!" April exclaimed.

"So, what's your names? I'm Benny," the alligator said.

The turtles stared dumbfounded.

Finally Mikey found his voice. "I'm Michelangelo!"

"Mikaelenkelo?"

"No, no. Mich-el-ang-el-o" Mikey sounded out for him.

"Oh! Michelangelo!"

"Yes! And these are my three brothers Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. And this is our friend, April."

"Well, nice to meet you all! And welcome! Come on in and meet everyone!"

They all followed the alligator into the city and stopped, staring all around them at the immense sand walls that made buildings and houses. A sand car drove past with a family of bears inside waving to the newcomers, the cubs shouting their hellos out the windows. A giant toad ambled by.

"Hey Benny," it said.

"Hey Dave! How's things at the office?"

"Oh, same as usual. Who's this?" Dave asked, nodding towards the turtles and the reporter.

"Ah, new residents!"

"Good to hear it. Good to hear it. Listen folks, if you're ever in the market for one of our beautiful pricey high-rises, just look me up! My name's Dave Jumble. I'm in the phone book."

And the large toad was gone.

"Phone book?"

Leonardo and Donatello exchanged glances.

"In a place like this, I hardly expected a phone book!"

"Look," Raph cut in. "We're not new residents. We're looking for some people."

"You mean mutants? Or just people, like her?" Benny asked, looking towards April.

"Just people. Like her."

"Well, they would be over that way," the alligator said, pointing towards something large and silver in the distance at the other end of the immense city.

"The Technodrome! How could we have missed that before!"

"Cause we were busy admiring the sand guys. Now come one, Irma and Vernon have to be in there. We need a plan!"

"No. No, you don't want to go in there. Please no!" Benny begged, getting down on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him as if he were in church begging God for his forgiveness, though he wasn't.

A/N: hehe, surprised yet? Lol. There's more to come! And don't forget to post a comment! Thanks peeps! You're awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant World: Chapter 8

"And why shouldn't we go over there?" Donatello asked. "It's only Shredder. We've dealt with him before. Countless times."

"You know, I don't understand why he doesn't just give up, keel over, and die already," Raph commented.

"He's been looking for something!" Benny said. "And he'll stop at nothing to get it!"

"Yup, that's Shredder alright. What's he want this time?"

"I don't know! Something about super powers!"

"Oooohhh! Why couldn't I have a camera to cover this story? This would be amazing on the six o'clock news tonight!"

"April! Earth can never know about this place! Now come on, we've got to save Irma and Verrnon."

"Tell me again, why we have to save Vernon? Can't we just take Irma and leave him behind?"

"Mikey, you know we can't do that," Leonardo said, as they headed off in the direction of the technodrome.

"So, I still don't get it. Shredder's looking for super powers? Then why kidnap Irma and Vernon? What have they got to do with all of this?" April asked.

"Simple. They're pawns in this whole thing. It's like a game. He probably thinks we have the power, or know where it's at, and if we give it to him, he'll give us Vernon and Irma."

"But we don't know where it is, do we?" Mikey asked, as they passed a large female hippo, batting her eyelashes at him.

Mikey slowed down to say hi as Raphael grabbed the edge of his shell and pulled him along past the hippo.

"No, we don't know. Of course."

"So then what are we going to do?" April asked.

"We break them out. What else is there?"

"Look! What's that up ahead?"

The sand up ahead was standing up, but not like the buildings they'd been walking past. They were tall and thin, with plume-like things falling from their tops while others were thicker around the base with even narrower stretches of sand spreading from them. Something swung itself through them, holding onto each narrow stretch like a monkey swinging through a forest of trees.

"That's it!" Donatello exclaimed. "It's a forest!"

"You mean, we have to go through there?" Mikey asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, we have to go through there. The technodrome is on the other side Michelangelo."

As they entered the trees, April took hold of Mikey's hand and together they walked behind the others, both shaking visibly. A dark shape swung down from a sandy tree branch in front of April and Mikey. They jumped back and Michelangelo screamed.

"Ah! What is that! April save me!"

The reporter calmed down in an instant as his brothers turned to see what had happened.

"It's the thing we saw before," she said. "It's just a monkey. That's all."

Donatello came forward, squeezing his way past Leonardo and Raphael. He scrutinized the monkey as it turned to face him.

"Guys, that's not a real monkey," he said. "It's made of metal!"

"What? How?" Leo asked.

"I don't know."

The monkey shifted its eyes over the group a few times.

"Intruders! Intruders!" it blurted out before taking off, deeper into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant World: Chapter 9

"Oh poor Irma!" April exclaimed. "What on earth could that evil man be doing to her?"

"They know we're here!"

"Come on! We've got to make a run for it! Try to beat that monkey, give them the slip and the surprise," Leonardo advised.

The five of them began to run through the forest, over roots, around low lying branches, and through many curtains of hanging vines. Raphael kept the monkey in his vision, as it swung onward, getting farther and farther away from the turtles and getting closer and closer to Shredder.

"Oh man, come on, we're never gonna catch up with that crazy monkey!" Michelangelo said, keeping up the rear.

Meanwhile:

Irma and Vernon sat in a cold dark room by themselves, both tied to the chairs they sat in, their backs facing each other.

"Vernon, what could possibly be going on? I don't understand what he keeps saying about some power. Do you think he wants to ask me out?" Irma asked.

"Oh God, Irma, would you just shut up. If you talk too much something will happen!" Vernon hissed from behind her.

"Yeah, I've never been asked out by such a big, strong man before!"

Vernon just rolled his eyes.

"What do you suppose he's really like? Underneath that tough exterior, I bet there's a romantic side just begging to be released!"

"Irma!"

"Awww, the lady's falling in love!" a gruff voice came from the doorway, followed by a loud snort.

"You stupid, there's no such thing as love," came another gruff voice.

A bright light lit up the room as Bebop and Rocksteady entered the room, flipping the light switch, followed closely by Shredder.

"Ah, Irma, how are you?"

"I'm good..."she said as if in a dream state.

"Good."

Shredder pulled a oval shaped gun from behind his back and showed it to Irma, who now stared up at him with wide eyes.

"What...what are you...going to do?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"This, is what's going to take the power out of you, since you won't give it to me willingly. Don't worry. I'll get it out of you. In one way or another."

"But...but I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have any powers!"

"Oh, but you do! When I heard of a great power that I could use to take over the world, I quickly sent out my power searching bots and they located you. Said you have the power I'm searching for. Now, will you give it up? Or do I have to make you?"

"I...I really don't know what you're talking about. Really M...Ma...Mister Shredder, Sir."

"Bebop! Rocksteady! Hold her still!"

"Sure boss!"

The two over grown, talking animals held Irma in her chair as Shredder approached with his gun aimed at her.

"Just don't hurt me!" Vernon screamed from the other side. "Please don't hurt me! I haven't done anything!"

"Oh, shut up, you big giant baby!" Irma shouted back.

A look of shock covered her face at the realization of what she'd just said. Shredder came closer with the gun and pulled the trigger slowly back to the body of the gun. The air began to swirl around the five of them, whipping hair around, and pulling on clothing, trying to rip it off the bodies it clung to. Flames leapt from Irma's head, coloring her hair in streaks of red and orange. More flames showed in her eyes, making Shredder take a step back in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant World: Chapter 10

Irma looked down at her body with wide eyes as Vernon still sat with his back to her. His brows furrowed in confusion as he tried to look behind him to see what was going on.

"Irma? Irma are you OK? What's going on?" he asked, his voice sounding like a scared kitten.

"I...I don't know...I'm red...and...and orange!" Irma said, pausing between every few words to try and comprehend her situation.

"Oh, someone get me out of here!" Vernon wailed.

"Put a sock in it!"

Bebop marched over and stuffed a sock into Vernon's mouth to shut him up. The sock smelled like a garbage disposal and tasted like something much worse. Both mutant animals watched with laughter as the camera man's face began paling until he'd turned a light shade of green. He was trying to spit out the sock but it was lodged in too tight and wouldn't budge from his mouth.

Meanwhile:

"Oh fudge!"

"On pizza!" Michelangelo's eyes lit up.

"No, Mikey, the monkey's gone!" Donatello called from the front as they slowed to a stop.

"Guys! I see it!" April hissed. "Straight ahead through those trees! We're almost out of this forest!"

Everyone looked to were April had pointed and began running again. Bursting out of the cover of the trees they assessed the situation.

"Well, we've done this before, climbing ropes out!" Leonardo called, before turning to April. "April, you'd better stay here."

"But..."

"No buts."

April watched from the edge of the forest as the four turtles ran forward, pitching their long ropes up onto the Technodrome. The grappling hooks caught and they began climbing upwards.

Just as they disappeared over the edge April began to walk forward, towards the rope her friends had left behind for an easy escape.

"Just because I'm a woman I have to stay here and do nothing," April said to herself. "This is ridiculous! I refuse to stand by when my friends are in danger. They may need my help!"

April put the gun, she'd forgotten she had into her pocket and grabbed hold of a rope. She began to climb, putting one hand over the other, pulling herself upward.

"Breath," she told herself. "Just breath, you can do it April!"

Reaching the top, she collapsed on the ledge and took a few breaths to calm her quaking body. There was an open doorway in front of her and she could just hear the turtles voices receding down the long hallway but when she looked inside, they weren't there. Only a few feet away the hallway made a sharp left. It was a long hallway, but there were twists and turns and many doorways. A TV news reporter could easily get lost in a place like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant World: Chapter 11

Running down the hallway and around the corner the turtles' voices came louder and closer as April hurried on, not wanting to be found, but not wanting to lose them either.

"OK, so how many doors do we have to peak into to find those two?"

"As many as it takes Michelangelo. They have to be here somewhere."

"Shhhh! What was that?"

Their voices stopped for a second and April heard a loud screeching sound then an evil laughter and another voice.

"You think you know everything Shredder! You think you can keep things secret from me! But I know about your power searches. I know you've got those two and I know you won't succeed!"

April walked past many doorways, all quiet and dark on the inside and turned another corner before she saw the turtles' backs disappearing around yet another corner. Light was coming from an open doorway and she approached with caution. Inside, she saw the back of Krang's brain as he pushed a sequence of large buttons on a computer terminal and belittled Shredder in his loudest voice possible.

"Yes, you think you can gain this power and take over, kick me out of the way! But you can't, oh no you can't! Because I'm the brains of this operation!" Krang laughed at his own joke and continued to press numerous buttons.

April slid passed the door, unnoticed, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief as she rounded the next corner and went down a set of stairs leading to the next level in the Technodrome. This hallway went both ways past the staircase. She turned left at the bottom of the stairs, this time following a different voice as she heard Bebop tell someone to 'put a sock in it'.

"April?" Leonardo's voice came from her right as she ran past a small cubby hole. She stopped and turned to see the four turtles standing there, staring at her.

"What are you doing here!" she hissed.

"We were gonna ask you the same thing," Donatello said.

"We found Irma and Vernon. Shredder and his two goons are with them."

"Then what are you doing!" April hissed again. "Let's go save them!" She marched off bravely towards the last room in the hallway with light spilling from the doorway.

"But...but Irma's...not..." Donatello started to say before he realized that April wasn't listening. "Irma."

Leonardo went after April. The other three followed close behind.

"Oh shut up ya big lug! You think I know where all this came from?" Irma's voice echoed out into the hallway.

April was in the room in seconds, her gun out and aimed, the four turtles right behind her. Inside, everyone stopped, mid-movement, upon April's entrance. Her gun fell to the floor as she saw what Donatello had been trying to tell her out in the hallway.

"Irma! You...your hair!" April exclaimed, seeing her flaming red and orange hair which now reached half way down her back.

Raphael and Michelangelo pulled out their weapons and charged at Bebop and Rocksteady, yelling a war cry as they went.

"Get them, you fools!" Shredder shouted at his mutated goons.

As Raph and Mikey clashed weapons with the other two, Leonardo and Donatello joined in the fray with Shredder having a fit, yelling at Bebop and Rocksteady to kill the turtles.

With his attention diverted and everyone else in a fight, April went to Irma and Vernon. "I'll get you free," she said, attempting to untie their bonds. "I can't do it! They're too tight!" April confessed as sounds of Katanas, Bos, Nunchuks, and Sais battling it out rang in her ears.

"Back away," Irma said.

"What?"

"Back away!" she said, more forceful this time.

April did as she was told and her eyes about popped out of her head in surprise as a short burst of flame shot out of Irma's hands, burning the ropes that held both she and Vernon. The camera man wasted no time, pulling the dirty sock out of his mouth, and spitting out as much of the nasty taste as he could. Leading the way, April took them back towards the climbing ropes the turtles had used to get into the Technodrome. The sounds of weapons clashing against weapons, shredder screaming his brains out and the turtles joking amongst themselves while the fought, receded as they escaped until they couldn't hear the racket anymore. Together they waited by the grappling hooks until the turtles came running into view. The three of them were carried to safety and they began running away as fast as they could from the Technodrome.

As if in slow motion, a shocked April watched Irma turn back to face the Technodrome and raise her hands towards it, her long hair waving in the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutant World: Chapter 12

With Irma's palms facing the Technodrome, the roar of fire could be heard getting louder and louder. The turtles and Vernon had stopped, just feet away, to see where Irma and April were, and they too, heard the fire coming.

"Come on guys! Let's get out of here before this place blows!"

Irma was in a trance, staring at the Technodrome, her palms still facing it. April couldn't move, watching Irma and wondering what was going on.

Fire escaped from Irma's hands, blowing April and the others backwards by it's force. The Technodrome was blown away too, blown so far that they couldn't see it anymore. In the distance there was a bright flash of light, and they were all sure that the drome was gone into another world.

Everyone got back to their feet except Vernon, who looked like he was in a state of shock. When he stood up with the others his legs were weak and he lost his balance.

Coming out of her trance, Irma spun around and caught Vernon before he hit the ground. Without realizing it, as his face flew past hers on his way down before she caught him, their lips brushed against each other. A look of surprise came over Vernon's face as he landed safely in her arms.

"Oooohhhh! How come I never saw you before?" Irma asked, staring into his eyes.

"I'm feeling tingly all over," Vernon confessed.

"Uh oh…this can't be good," Michelangelo said, covering his eyes from the view.

"Oh Mikey!"

"All hail the new Ruler of Mutant World! The Phoenix has arrived!"

The four turtles and three humans looked up to see Benny the Alligator headed towards them with hundreds of mutants in tow. When the group reached them the mutants bowed down low to Irma.

"All hail!" they shouted in unison. "All hail the new Ruler of Mutant World!"

Irma looked up from Vernon, dumbfounded, as Benny stood up to shake hands with her.

"You are the Phoenix the legends said would come," he said, answering her questioning look.

"Mutant World?" Michelangelo asked. "Why couldn't they pick a better name then that?"

"It's a world full of mutants. Why change it?" Donatello said.

"What I want to know," Raph began, "is why pick Irma of all people…or mutants…as a ruler? That's what really doesn't make sense!"

"Raph!" Leonardo reprimanded him. "Come on guys, why does all this have to matter to you turtles?"

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, Vernon, your shoe is untied."

Vernon took his gaze away from Irma and the crowd around her to look at his shoe.

"I still feel those tingles."

Bending down to fix his shoe he commented "This place is so bland looking with all this sand!" As his fingers brushed the sand picking up his laces sparks flew between his hand and the sand. Sparks flew…and the sand beneath them turned a beautiful shade of green grass.

"What the…." Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Vernon and his green grass sand.

"All hail the new Rulers of Mutant World!" Benny exclaimed, bowing to both Irma and Vernon.

"Wait…let me guess," April said. "The legends proclaimed his coming too?"

"They said the Lady Phoenix would bring someone to make our world more colorful and beautiful. Turns out they were right!"

"Vernon, go touch that tree over there!" Donatello suggested.

The tree trunk was instantly brown, and one touch to the leaves made them all green.

"Intruders! Intruders!" a familiar voice cried over and over again, coming near.

"The monkey!"

"I thought he was working for Shred Head. And the poor thing got left behind!"

"Oh no," a mutant bear with a lions head explained. "It's just that this is his forest and he doesn't like anyone else in it."

As the monkey swooped down out of the mostly still sandy colored trees, Vernon reached up and touched it. No sparks flew this time, but the monkey was changing color from the silver metal it once was to a brown and cream fur. Its body was now warm to the touch as it landed on Vernon's shoulder and began playing with his hair.

"Looks like you've found a new friend!" Michelangelo commented.

Surprising everyone who knew him, Vernon said nothing, only began petting the monkey who gave soft cooing sounds as it nuzzled him.

Later that night after much partying and rejoicing for all the good things that had happened Irma and April sat together on a king sized bed and chatted while Vernon played with the Monkey he'd named Deck.

They were inside the new palace Benny had ordered built for Irma and Vernon and the place was huge with over fifty rooms! Vernon and Irma had come to an agreement that they would color the rooms, one by one over a long time span, with Irma choosing the colors and Vernon implementing them. So far, only the main hallway and the master bedroom where they were now, had, had the sand colored in vibrant red and cream colors.

"So, what I'm still puzzling over is how we really got here," Donatello said. "I just don't understand these marble things. It makes no sense!" He looked at the purple marble in his hand.

"I…I did wish for something to bring you here…to…to save me," Irma stammered.

"So, maybe that's where the marbles came in, you being all powerful now!"

"How are you feeling about all this?" April asked.

"Well, it's crazy that's for sure. But it's also cool. I don't have to work in a boring job with nothing to do all day!" Irma giggled, and looked over at Vernon still playing with Deck. Her eyes went all dreamy in seconds. "And I never thought I'd be saying this, but he's hot!"

Everyone laughed and Vernon looked over at them.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

Irma was blushing bright red.

April turned next to the four turtles with questioning eyes. "So what are you guys gonna do?" she asked.

"What do you mean, April?"

"Well, this is a world of and for mutants and you are mutants. Are you going to stay here? I mean, why would you go back to New York City? Why bother? Here you don't have to wear disguises."

A deep silence filled the room as the four mutant turtles looked at each other.

"New York is our home," Leonardo finally said. "Besides, Splinter's still there, and I'm sure Shredder will be back again. Someone's got to look after the city with him around."

The other three nodded in agreement and a relieved look came over April's face. When Irma saw it, her face fell.

"It's just that I'm the only one who doesn't fit in here. I don't feel like I could stay, yet, I don't want to go back without friends," April clarified.

"But with these cool Transport Marbles we can come back to visit often!"

Everyone's face lit up at Donatello's suggestion and the merriment continued on into the wee hours of the night.

The next day at Channel Six News:

April walked through the double glass doors, saddened by the thought that Irma would no longer greet her every time she came in. But work was work, and she had some deep explaining to do to her boss.

"April! Thank God I found you! Where on earth have you been? I was beginning to think those mutant cretins had gotten you too!" Mr. Thompson roared when he saw her in his doorway.

"Um, Mr. Thompson…I've got some bad news," she started.

"What? Have you found Irma and Vernon yet? This is going to make headline news tonight, and I want you to cover it!"

"Well, you see Sir, they're not coming back."

Mr. Thompson's face began turning pink and then red. "And why not!"

"Um...well...you see...it's hard to explain. You won't believe me."

"April O'Neil! Tell me what's going on! Right now!"

"OK, OK. Well, there was this cute monkey name Deck. And a palace, a huge palace..."

"A monkey and a palace? What could they possibly have to do with Irma and Vernon's disappearance? You expect me to believe all that nonsense?"

"See, I told you, you wouldn't believe me! Now, isn't it the weekend of the Annual Senior Garden Sale?"

"Yes, it is. But I want you on this story and I've already got someone..."

"Great! I'll get right on it Mr. Thompson!" April exclaimed, running out the door towards one of the news vans.

A/N: And that's a rap folks! The End! In one episode Mr. Thompson wanted April to cover some story about flower gardens and she wanted to cover something about Shredder, of course. So, I added that in here, though I don't remember exactly what the flower garden thing was, I made it here to be an annual sale so that it could come back and she'd rather work on that, to escape further explanation of Irma and Vernon's disappearance. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please post a comment on your way out. (You don't even have to sign in!) Thank you!


End file.
